


Somebody Catch My Breath

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Weekly Fix, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: My works for the Berena Weekly Fix.Each chapter has the rating in the notes :)





	1. Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Bernie wasn’t used to cuddling; to say that her intimate relationship with Marcus hadn’t involved it was an understatement. So the first time that Serena had curled into her side while they were watching a film she wasn’t sure what to do. Serena had sensed how uncomfortable she was and had paused the film, sitting up to see if Bernie was ok. Bernie had mumbled, ‘Not used to it,’ and looked away awkwardly, kicking herself for ruining the moment that Serena had clearly been enjoying.  
‘Hey,’ Serena said lightly, hooking a finger gently under Bernie’s chin and turning her head back to face her, ‘that’s fine my love. We can stop if you want and just watch the film.’ On this Bernie had considered for a moment, before shaking her head slightly.  
‘I want to be used to it.’ She said so quietly that Serena almost missed it. Bernie caught Serena’s eyes and smiled. Serena leant forwards and kissed her softly, Bernie smiled into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. As Serena broke the kiss she sat back and let Bernie move back into the corner of the couch that she had previously occupied, before curling herself back into Bernie’s side and unpausing the film.  
‘Comfortable?’ Serena questioned looking up, and upon seeing Bernie’s nod of ascent she curled herself further into Bernie’s side.  
She felt Bernie lean down, kiss her on the head, and mumble ‘Thank you, for letting me be me’.  
‘Anytime my love.’ Serena turned and captured Bernie’s lips in a kiss, kissing sweetly for a moment before turning her attention back to the film.

They remained curled up in one another until the film had ended. As the credits rolled Serena untangled herself from Bernie and pulled her to her feet. Serena turned off the TV as Bernie straightened up the living room. They went up to bed together, Serena climbing in first as Bernie went to the bathroom to get two glasses of water. When Bernie got into bed Serena immediately cocooned her, pulling her head onto her shoulder and allowing her to curl into her. ‘Thought that you might enjoy it the other way around?’ Serena said, leaving the ending open so that Bernie could decide whether or not she wanted to cuddle. A nod told Serena all she needed to know and she felt Bernie relax. As Bernie got comfortable Serena started to run her hand through Bernie’s hair and the contented sigh that escaped her prompted Serena to continue to mess with her girl’s hair until she could feel her fall asleep, and she was soon to follow.


	2. My weakness is I care too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Scar
> 
> The AU that no one asked for.
> 
> What if Bernie had been stabbed with the screwdriver instead of Fletch in Protect and Serve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

They should have seen it coming sooner. Fielding had been asking too many questions about Bernie. If Fletch had reported him just one day sooner this would never have happened. He was kicking himself for it now. 

Serena could barely make it through the surgery without crying, but there was no one else left to do it. She tried her hardest to avoid looking up to the head of the table, but every now and then she’d catch a glimpse of messy blonde curls and be swept away into the feelings that she had been trying to suppress for a while. She liked Bernie. More than liked. But she didn’t want to ruin the friendship that she had formed with her. She operated carefully, trying ever so hard to pretend that it wasn’t Bernie’s life on the line, that it was just a regular surgery.

*

When Bernie got out of surgery Serena immediately scrubbed out and went to find her. She was in a private room and Cameron was with her. Serena wasn’t sure who called him but she was thankful that they had. She walked quietly into the room, not wanting to intrude on the family moment that she assumed Cameron was having with his mum. ‘Hi, Serena.’ Cameron mumbled, almost inaudibly, without looking around to her. He knew it was her, who else would it be.

‘Hi Cam’, murmuring in response, she moved around to the other side of the bed, checking Bernie’s vitals. ‘The surgery went well, we stopped the internal bleeding. She should make a full recovery.’ Cameron nodded gently, as she spoke he lifted his head to make eye contact with her and noticed the way that she was looking at his mum. It was the same way that he had caught Bernie gazing at Serena, the same way that she had looked at Alex. He smiled knowingly, happy that his assumption had come true.

‘You should tell her Serena, she feels the same way.’ Words spilt quickly from Cameron’s mouth before he had a chance to change his mind. Looking shocked, Serena opened her mouth to speak and then closed it suddenly, at a complete lack of ideas on how to respond to that.

Shaking her head slightly she questioned, ‘How did you know?’ Cameron just smiled.

‘I’ve seen that facial expression before, she looks at you the same way.’ Serena looked slightly shocked, trying to remember if she had ever seen Bernie look at her like that. ‘She tried to deny it when I asked her, the first time I met you, but she’s a terrible liar. You should ask her out, she won’t say no.’

‘Are you sure Cam?’ Serena questioned, her heart hopeful. ‘I don’t want to lose her as a friend.’ Cameron nodded, smiling, before looking at his watch and getting up.

‘Go to go, I’ve got a class in 10 minutes.’ He hurried from the room, leaving Serena to her thoughts.

*

A twitch in Bernie’s hand, which was currently enveloped in Serena’s, alerted Serena to Bernie stirring. She rose quickly, dropping her hand, to check on Bernie’s vitals, before sticking her head out of the door to tell Fletch that Bernie was awake and that her vitals were good. As she walked back into the room she heard Bernie mumble, ‘How long was I under?’ Serena walked back to her chair, sitting down, before answering.

‘Two days. What can you remember?’ Bernie winced at the memory as she recounted the incident. Then a look of utter surprise crossed her face and Serena became confused.

‘Was Cam here or am I making things up?’ Bernie asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Nodding, Serena confirmed Bernie’s question, hoping that she might not have heard the conversation that she had been thinking about constantly for the past 48 hours. Bernie lifted herself up so that she was half-sitting, half-lying down, ‘I heard a conversation that I’m hoping was true and not a figment of my imagination.’ Serena couldn’t stop herself from blushing violently and avoiding eye contact. Smiling Bernie said, ‘He was right you know. I like you. No. I more than like you.’ Serena beamed as she listened to Bernie, and ended up turning even redder. She made eye-contact with Bernie, asking for permission without actually speaking. At Bernie’s soft nod she leant down and kissed her softly, cupping her face with her hand. Bernie’s eyes fluttered closed and when Serena broke the kiss they stayed that way for a few seconds as Bernie cherished the last few moments.

*

Two years later and Bernie was still reminded of that day everytime that she looked in the mirror while changing and saw the scar of the small puncture wound. And everytime that her and Serena were intimate she never failed to kiss there as she moved down her body; the scar that brought them together.


End file.
